


Grim Files and Photographs

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [524]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: But it's the file about Ann's daughter, compiled specifically by Dislo himself, that holds James' attention the most.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 26 November 2016  
> Word Count: 316  
> Prompt: cocoon  
> Summary: But it's the file about Ann's daughter, compiled specifically by Dislo himself, that holds James' attention the most.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately twenty-one weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I almost didn't include this in the Alliances sub-arc of this project, because it seems a long way down the road for Shay to be getting involved in the security aspects of Armitage, but then I realized that it can be explained away by Shay transitioning from detective to private security because of Damien. So I'm keeping it where it is. And may I just say that this was kinda hard to write?
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

He doesn't know what to think of Captain Dislo, but he's worked with cops he doesn't like before. Dislo is more than just a cop, and they both know it. But Ann's made it clear to the head of Armitage's security forces that James should be allowed access to all pertinent information regarding the coverage of Damien Thorn and the people living at the estate.

He can't fault Dislo or his men for their dedication to their jobs, and he still can barely read the case file on the mass murder-suicide situation the night that Damien became the Antichrist. The pictures turn his stomach, and he won't deny that Damien's power still scare the living hell out of him, no matter how nice the guy is.

But it's the file about Ann's daughter, compiled specifically by Dislo himself, that holds James' attention the most. He never met the woman in his investigations, never had any reason to connect her to Damien other than her status of dating Amani Golkar. He understands Ann though, understands her grief. He thought he'd lost Jacob to whatever was in the pool that day, and the memories will likely haunt him for the rest of his life. But he has Jacob now, and Ann doesn't have either of her daughters.

The pictures Dislo took of Veronica's body when they found her are devastating to look at. The stark facts of how long it took him and three of his men to cut her from that rooted casing, with Ann and Amani both watching, make his chest ache. But they were painstaking in their work because the later pictures from the morgue before her burial show next to no signs of the roots' invasion of her body.

He understands Ann's reluctance to talk about that night, but he also knows that she needs to, before she causes irreparable damage to her psyche.


End file.
